Welcome to Tuck's world!
by PuccaFanGirl
Summary: A short story that includes the scene with Buck from Ice Age 3 explaining everything. Replaced with Pucca Characters though! Tuck is my new Pucca OC! I hope you all like him! Dedicated to my best friend Goldenpuon! D Please Review everyone! Enjoy! DDD
1. The cast

***Before we begin the random story, I would like to say that Tuck is NOT a Pucca Character. He is my OC for the Pucca Cast. He will be in my other Pucca Stories since he is my Pucca OC. I made this out of boredom as well. It's based off the scene of Buck telling about where Sid is from Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. XD Tuck is the Pucca Character made out of Buck. Here is the cast for the short story. Dedicated to my best friend Goldenpuon! You rock girl! =DDD Enjoy! Please Review!***

**Welcome to Tuck's world**

**The Cast**

Manny-Garu.

Ellie-Pucca.

Diego-Tobe.

Crash-Pink little Digital Person.

Eddie-Blue little Digital Person.

(The characters used as background characters, and that smile all the time.)

Buck-Tuck. (My new OC for Pucca!)

To be continued…

**The next chapter will be coming real soon! I promise! =D Please Review everyone! =DDD**


	2. Welcome to Tuck's world!

**Welcome to Tuck's world!**

In the middle of the jungle in a Pokémon world, Pucca, Garu, Tobe, and the two tiny pink and blue digital people were being led by a maniac named Tuck. He had a mixture of brown and red colored hair, and brown eyes. He had sharp teeth, a big sword was in his pouch on his hips, and he had torn up sleeves on his pants and shirt. His pants were blue jeans, and he wore a red shirt with a ninja weapon sign on it. He was also wearing a black belt in karate around his hips, and he only had one shoe.

Plus a black flower on his right eye, due to the fact that he only has one right now. He also had a belt of weapons on his shirt. The boy's name is Tuck. A hyper and crazy 16 year old who has been living in the Pokémon world for 8 years but has survived through everything. He is a Pokémon hunter you see. He is also quite the adventurous one, and he has a Australian accent and a young and old teenage voice. He is a pirate ninja.

Abyo was not with the group right now, because he was taken by a huge Charizard since he took the three baby Charmanders. Pucca began with the first sentence to Tuck.

"Our friend was taken by a Charizard." Said Pucca. Tuck turned around with a happy face. "Well then…he's dead." He said as his face turned from happy to flat. But then he got excited again.

"Welcome to my world!" He continued. Then he smiled nervously and began to walk off. "Now uh…go home." He said. Pucca had a red angry face and she glared at Tuck. "Not without Abyo!" She glared. Garu butted in.

"Pucca wait. Maybe the crazy young pirate ninja has a point." Said Garu. Pucca just rolled her eyes at him. "Garu, we came this far…we're gonna find him." Glared Pucca. Tobe then found something.

"I got tracks!" He shouted. Pucca and Garu turned to him, and saw him smiling smugly at them as there was a giant Charizard shaped foot in front of him. "Let's go." Ordered Pucca. Garu rolled his eyes and then he had a flat expression on his face.

Then Tuck came down in front of him while hanging on to a tree branch with his feet, and folded his arms together behind his head. Garu yelled as soon as he came down and startled him. Tuck began to talk.

"If you go in there you'll find your friend…" The camera scooted up close to Tuck's face, while he had a very crazy expression on it. "In the afterlife…" He continued as he began to smile smugly again.

"How do you know oh great and wisely crazy one?" The blue digital person asked Tuck innocently.

Tuck jumped to the Charizard track, and rubbed it with his finger for a second. Then he licked the track, chewed on it, and then spat it out.

"Yeah, mm-hm…Mommy Charizard carrying three baby Charmanders, and some shirt ripping show-off." Tuck explained with his hand on chin and with a crooked eyebrow. Garu responded to it.

"Yeah we're friends with the shirt ripping show-off." Responded Garu. "You got all that from the tracks?" Asked Tobe. Tuck wiped his hands together. "No not really. I saw them come here earlier. She's headed for Lava Falls." Said Tuck.

In Tuck's fantasy, there was a very hot place full of lava, and like what he said, Lava Falls. He began to explain everything in his imagination, and he was big compared to lava falls as he looked over it.

"That's where they care for the new-bourns." Said Tuck. He grabbed a tree and set it in the lava, and the lava moved all around and showed the next location. The next location had a very scary and miserable looking jungle full of plant like creatures and other ugly creatures.

"But to get there, you've got to go through the Jungle of Misery." Explained Tuck. Then Tuck put his sword below him, and it showed a huge pit below him, and a dinosaur skull fell down.

"Across the Chasm of Death." Continued Tuck. Then the next scene lead to a dark place with stones at the top, and wobbling sticks at the bottom. Then Tuck's sword made it look like the stones were falling, and the camera went back to him.

"To th plates of whoa…" He explained. Then Tuck smirked at all of them, and the two pink and blue digital people stood there in awe. "Whoa…" They said in awe.

"Good luck with the slow descendent to madness. We're gonna go now." Garu said not caring for any of this. But Tuck came up to the group and stopped them from leaving.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa!" Yelled Tuck. "What are you? Y-y-you think this is some kind of tropical getaway?" Asked Tuck. "You can't protect your mate, mate." Tuck explained while glaring at Garu and pointing at Pucca. Pucca and Garu looked at each other and crooked their eyebrows.

"What are you gonna do with this, this flimsy little sword?" Tuck asked while pinching Garu's sword softly. Then Tuck pointed at nothing and he had a crazy glare on his face.

"When you run into the beast…" He said angrily.

"Wait, you mean there's something BIGGER than Mommy Charizard?!" Asked the pink digital person. "Aye." Tuck responded while glaring. "Aye?" The pink and blue digital people asked pointing to their eyes. "Aye-aye!" Grinned Tuck. "He's the one that gave me this!" Tuck smirked while pointing at his black flower patch on his eye.

"Whoa…" The pink and blue digital people said in awe. "He gave you that patch?!" Asked the blue digital person. "For free? That's so…cool!" Smiled the pink digital person. "Hey! Maybe he'll give us one too!" Grinned the blue digital person.

Both of them high fived and cheered while rolling their fists, and saying: "Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!" Tuck just stared at them with a weirded out face, then he looked at Garu.

"Welcome to my world…" Garu sarcastically said, imitating what Tuck said before. Tuck stared at Garu and crooked an eyebrow.

To be continued…

***I hope you liked that everyone! It was pretty funny huh? XD Please Review! And thank you for reading! =DDD PEACE!!! ^^***


End file.
